


【利艾】Komm, Süsser Tod甘き死よ、来たれ

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 20161225利威爾生賀文風壓抑弱攻於《Canon》再錄加筆





	【利艾】Komm, Süsser Tod甘き死よ、来たれ

帶我一起走。  
他在遼原悉聽風的嘆息。

 

　　12月15日，我在東京降下初雪的早晨驚醒，愣神地望著外頭，純白的雪地裡沒有戰場的硝火、破敗的箭矢、刀槍，也沒有刺目的赭色，可惜這還不夠證明我身處現實，唯有隨時備好在身邊的藥片才毋庸置疑。  
　　赤腳踩在微涼的大理石磁磚，怕冷體質的我仍舊討厭保暖襪或是絨毛拖鞋的觸感，以及我不想多談的，那模樣看上去真的相當蠢。

　　客廳另一端銜接中島式廚房，文化石砌成的牆面，以我行走的路線無限延伸出規矩的長形相交垂線，像是在標量我這個人的一點一滴，我順手按下液晶面板的電源，來到冰箱前取出玻璃壺，裡頭的檸檬與其他庫存是夏末保留下的最後一份暖洋金黃。

　　過去，最靠邊的拉式長架上只會有罐裝啤酒、烈酒、原味薯片，和暫時吃不完、收拾整齊後的外食。  
　　由此可以看出，我過分簡約的單人生活。  
　　如今，長架依然是酒櫃般的用處，但冷藏區的層架分門別類的被塞滿，有冷凍食品，也有簡便的飯菜或下酒菜，隨時熱一下就是一頓。

　　倒出的檸檬水瞬間讓玻璃杯周圍具現了冰冷的白霧，不過在空調得宜的室內，相信我，你還是會渴望這溫度的涼水。

　　起先來到東京看屋時就已經肯定了這裡完善的隔音設備，現在充盈耳邊的吵嚷反而正是自家的電視牆，但也唯有每天早晨的刻意動作，我才會更加確認自己還跟著全人類一同踩在踏實的土地上。

　　由於開始降雪，我稍微俯身略過陽台雨遮，外頭的天空灰的像是老舊抱枕裡流洩的髒亂棉絮，與塵埃灰燼勾纏在一起，光用肉眼看就令人窒息。  
　　我想起10年前我如何決定定居在此且年紀輕輕就計劃性的成功購屋，其實也不是什麼大不了的野望，只是為了掩飾自己害怕距離。

　　嘈雜的新聞台下方的跑馬顯示，今天是10年來第二早的初雪。我記得最早的初雪，是我和艾倫一起來看新居的那天。

 

　　我們和一般情侶沒什麼不同，多年過去，早已沒在特地慶祝生日這回事，當然並不是指漸行漸遠，而是他是個非常沉穩的孩子。

　　艾倫壓根不擔心，原因來自他有一位特別的情人，我是帶著前世的記憶在世為人，他知道這點，也從沒質疑過我對他忠貞無悔的情感依賴。  
　　相對，反倒是我對於艾倫超齡的體諒與包容始終抱持著隱性的畏懼。

　　＂您生日那天有空了嗎？＂

　　＂25號目前也還沒定案，要一路耗到月底才會結束。＂

　　＂嗯，如果可以改跨年那天去吃飯吧！讓他們最近好瘋一家餐廳，搞的我都想去了。＂

　　＂好，那時的話沒問題，一起去。＂發送後我加了一個艾倫幫我購入的貼圖，從第一次隨意地點了一個友善的語尾，艾倫立刻回傳了支支吾吾，什麼我好可愛之類的話語，隨後發送了組貼圖禮物包給我，自那之後我時不時就會用這附有日常用語的浣熊。

　　我們之間無話不談，他是多麼乖巧的伴侶，但就出於人性本賤，我總會認為，他沒像一般年齡層的孩子那般依賴、那般索求，可能是我根本不具有之於他的重要性。  
　　他的年紀還小，還沒摸索清楚愛情的全容。我是如何奢望的，未來就有多難堪。

　　今年又是一樣的，做了讓情人乾等的惡劣行為。  
　　我知道我在試探，我習於一種愛情裡的輪迴遊戲，明知結局只有銷蝕與傷害，卻無法止步，只為消弭那得來不易後衍生的猜忌。但只是徒增大人的複雜與叵測。

 

　　隔一天晚間七點，在接聽了艾倫與朋友們提前聚餐的通話後，那些雜亂參差的畫面又洶涌擠進我的腦子裡，你可以想像，一個平庸人瞬間患了超憶症（Hyperthymesia）的情景，爆炸的訊息量讓我頭痛欲裂，大致上就是我的症狀。  
　　一個踉蹌失衡，我不小心掃下整個檯面的檔案夾，面對那些痛苦不已的記憶，我只能狼狽地撐起身子拿取放置抽屜裡的用藥壓制。

　　處事循規蹈矩的我，堅信自己那些被醫生診斷為創傷引發的焦慮加上臆想並非虛幻。  
　　問起我是如何當作實際發生過的事深信不疑，不是什麼天啟感召，孩提時代意識到並非夢境的延續時，對清醒之後的現實生活部分帶來了很多的困擾。  
　　深夜的痛苦嘶啞、夜不能寐的提心吊膽，諸如此類，長大之後雖然能夠分辨了，但免不了它晉升為心理障礙。  
　　直到接納了由迸裂的手腕延伸出去的血管另一端聯繫著似是救贖、等著我去確認的蜃樓浮生，我才體認到這不是疾患，而是自己的一份秘密。

　　我在辦公室裡大概折騰了半小時，好在近幾日下屬排長假休息或是回老家、該走的都走了，這部門只剩我，沒人會來打擾，也所幸不會有人看見。

　　當你知道那一切不是病，你曾經經歷過失去摯愛的撕心裂肺，也就再也無法平淡去面對時間的流逝，畢竟，你不會知道何時會再度失去他。不管是以什麼形式。

 

　　24號晚上，從11點起我就陸續抬眼望向指針，直到三針交疊的那一秒，伴隨那些還未處理完的檔案對自己說了聲＂生日快樂＂。

　　大約間隔了半秒，手機即時的震動，在響第二回之前被我接起。

　　＂生日快樂！我最愛的利威爾先生，期待跨年見面！我好想您。＂接連的兩個貼圖，一個哭臉，一個愛心。  
　　我記得相當清楚而非閃逝的片段，他在我的懷中殞落，世界頓時一片晦暗，我早已和他一起葬在無名的戰場，本該是讚頌他的凱歌，我則在世人面前開始戴起和他如一的淺笑做為假面具，遮蔽那比哭還難看的孤寂。

　　＂我也好想你，真想快點見到你。＂已經騰在刪除鍵上方的指頭鬼迷心竅的無視大腦指令按了發送，本自覺恣意妄為的任性話語也覆水難收。  
　　趕緊補了段＂快點睡。＂倉皇逃避，繼續懊惱著本能之中的劣根性，到底是執拗還是宿命？  
　　就是不肯放過這孩子。或是其實不想放過自己，逼迫自己去接近明明可以忽視的一切，假裝自己是個正常人，平凡無奇渡過來日、餘生。

　　只可惜意識從小就從內部分崩離兮，其實不曾拿定過主意，而是等回過神，自己已經沈浸在艾倫的生命裡了。

　　手機意外的又震動一次，是一句同樣簡短的敷衍，這是他的習慣，每當我囑咐他的作息，他就會以這種方式報復我的嘮叨。  
　　每年這時候正是學期排山倒海的課業，他還是個尚處關鍵時期的孩子，明年就是驗證偏差值的時候，而如此全神貫注的生活卻意外多了我的存在。因為特權，所以可以待在這年紀的他身旁。

 

　　我不是，那麼值得你愛的人也說不定。

 

　　螢幕頂端忽然間發出警示，提醒使用過度的容量，我將可以剔除的繁瑣全數銷毀，與艾倫的對話記錄則無差別全數拷貝一份上傳雲端，從這一年年初開始的照片也整理備份，儘管騰出的空間照我這樣的使用方式一定撐不久，仍舊堅持把和艾倫的照片盡量留在相簿裡，好隨時點開來對著他的模樣會心一笑。

　　各時期的畢業照各留了一張，從他好友那搜刮來的不計其數，尤其他的青梅竹馬，如一的難纏，耗了我特別久的時間拉攏。  
　　冗贅的授課方式使他打瞌睡、偶爾的分神或是聊天後的懼怕點名、以及翻牆之後的點滴，全是他不在我身邊時的，我偷偷參與他生活的足跡。

　　所有人都不記得，只有我。  
　　只有我尤為執著於這些時光，就算是我的同僚、老友，到這把年紀了我也無法說服自己肯定－－他們不會在下一秒一個個消失在我眼前。  
　　好像也還不錯，由我一個人來擔負的確符合我前世的英雄形象。  
　　即便我現在，不是一個你值得傾心、抱著風險接近的存在。

　　這樣的念頭不時、反覆浮上腦海。

 

　　時間很快便推移至25號當天，艾倫說校園有舉辦耶誕演唱會，人聲鼎沸正熱鬧著，通話在幾乎淹沒他嗓音的狀態下結束，但，這天下班的街景使我感知到的並非節日的溫馨、祥和，而是充斥著紛擾與越漸鮮明的動亂。

　　平時在熟悉不過的路途變得曲折，幾台呼嘯而過的警車之後我才意識到周遭的不安定，消防車刺耳的警報大作，幾條街遠的地方紅光漫天，由那方向四散奔走撤離的人群尖叫、逃竄。  
　　視野快速的移轉，為了跟上我最先接收到的資訊，同時失衡的心律開始支配我的感官，我清楚多的是群眾恐慌的情緒傳染，但一些無法以現今科學解釋的畫面再度涌現。  
　　遠處傾倒的燈飾、光雕在我眼裡不是被焰火焚毀，而是由高過建物的巨大怪物碾斷。  
　　又來了…我開始分不清是眼前正在發生還是摻雜了過往來瞎攪和。

　　都過去了、利威爾，都過去了，眼前的都只是記憶中的一部分。我不斷在內心覆詠，可當我重新邁步，腳尖卻已朝向了警方極力控制的區域。

　　別去，那不是你可以插手的。

　　越是這麼想，身體卻違心的，甚至心神開始分歧。我習慣了，前世習慣了他人加諸的背負，甚至到了無法放手的地步；我習慣了，這種現實無法控制記憶的時候。一直配戴在身上的小型銳物為的就是預防此類情形發生。  
　　內心掙扎拉鋸，我捂起眼眸設法阻斷部分知覺，接著將手伸進口袋裡利落一滑，總算奪回了雙腳的控制權。

　　我拔腿狂奔，使勁跑離了那地方，跑了不知多久，直到被寒冬的冷空氣浸泡，氣管開始連呼吸都生疼，我才緩下腳步。  
　　我蹲在一家服飾店的屋檐暫時躲避恐懼感的侵襲，氣溫還沒驟降到東京往日的冰點，但看見天空不斷紛飛下的細碎粒子，腦海閃爍過那些我不願正視的哀戚後，不自覺的顫抖起來。  
　　淌滿血還濕潤的手掌摸進口袋試圖撈找手機，卻費了好一番功夫才抽出。

　　「艾倫…艾倫…」欲要撥通那不需翻找，一直都設置在優先聯絡的號碼，卻顫慄的連手機都掉進雪地裡。

　　我伸手想撿起，卻發現眼前的景象又跟那些片段重疊，落在地上閃亮的不是螢幕而是斷了刀身的金屬握柄，本是西裝的袖口是一截皮革布料。  
　　心頭一驚，我倒抽一口氣跌坐在軟綿的雪上，但隨即而來的便是那過激的呼吸頻率，喉嚨像是被人生生繫上了結，吸不到空氣的錯覺使我刨著脖頸，掐抓出一道道紅痕。  
　　來往間熙攘的人群發現了我的不對勁，我感覺到有人靠近到身邊，神智不清的我一開始作勢想揮開，不過身體也無法允許我這麼做。我大概是癱在別人的前胸，有人將紙袋之類的東西按在我的口鼻，過了段時間，我才緩過氣。

　　「先生…先生、你還好吧？」

　　我幸運的碰到幾名友善、機警的年輕人，他們詢問我需不需要去醫院，我婉拒了，這種情況不是硬撐，是真正的，已是家常便飯，況且主治醫生說過這不會死人。只是，需要調節。  
　　他們幫我拾起遺留在地的物品，勘照一會確認了我不是為了敷衍他們，才放心的離去。

 

　　我由衷感謝這意外的插曲阻斷我連日的慌亂，在逐漸沉寂的街道走上了一段時間後，我撥通了艾倫的電話號碼。

　　「您在哪？」

　　「我在…」我在…什麼人都沒有的地方。

　　我假想著艾倫永遠如此溫和的輕聲，即使電話那頭是空洞的機械音。

　　只想著，現在就想要見到艾倫。

　　街景不斷在變換，百貨公司的玻璃櫥窗此刻變的冷清，上頭的面板不斷更換著男模的側臉，我想起孩子抱著我、將頭貼在我心口時的安適模樣。  
　　我不自覺的將手輕觸上冰冷的帷幕，感受由掌心傳來的清晰刺骨，多想你現在就在我懷裡，或是能夠馬上去到你身邊。

　　我上了夜間巴士，本想就這樣一路度過這寂寞的季節。  
　　聖誕，聖靈降誕之日。  
　　我不止一次的思考過一個人誕生於世的理由，以及自己為何偏在這神聖的日子降生，我不認為來世我就能彌補什麼，窗外的細雪飄忽，一點一點附著於行駛中的玻璃，看見寒冬的結晶如神經的脈絡延展開，千年前的思緒也跟著成千上萬的細胞穿刺神經。  
　　今生不比前世來的輕鬆，相反，可能要比有所依仗的去奮戰來的痛苦。

　　夜車還未到達終點，途中我就認出了熟悉的地標，為了付錢才發現連公事包都忘在公司，慶幸身上僅存的一點零頭，一切都相當剛好，不多不少，讓我一路來到孩子的住處。

　　心之所向，身之所往，連世界都會為你指引出一條路，指向他。

　　步履蹣跚撐到大廈，對於時常來訪的熟面孔，經過管衛後自行搭上樓。剛出電梯，還沒得摁到門鈴電子鎖就開了，也顯示出系統住宅的好處。而我瞥見，原先面露欣喜來迎接的人，在與我短短幾秒的四目相接瞬即失色。  
　　他向我衝過來，沒多說什麼話，急忙地撣掉我肩上的雪，順過我微微濕涼的髮絲。  
　　也許，我的臉色真的相當不好。

　　－－吻我。  
　　我的內心如此吶喊。

　　而他，穿越川流不息的所有，如期的安撫著比他年長、而懦弱的我。

　　額頭相抵相磨，他不重的咬著我的下唇嘀咕了聲好冰。

　　「咳咳。」卡露拉站在門邊看到這一幕想必依然會尷尬，但她隨即表露同是對於兒子的傷腦筋模樣「被鄰居看到可不太好，先進屋吧。」

　　「才不會，他們出去慶祝了啦。」艾倫拉著我的手，半是拖行我僵直的軀體。

　　「那麼晚了，身子都涼透了！快進來坐，真是的艾倫怎還勞煩你跑一趟。」

　　「不，沒有的事，是我很想見他。」

　　艾倫是耶格爾夫婦倆最寶貝的小兒子。  
　　對於他們的感謝，是用一輩子也還不完，在我見到10歲的艾倫那年。  
　　剎那間，所有設想過的迴避被我拋諸腦後，對於保有前世記憶的我該給他全新的發展空間，然而現實是我恬不知恥的衝上前和驚魂未定的父母強求了親臨宅邸的約定，登門拜訪的那日，我伏地下跪用了最敬重的姿態簡潔闡述了我需要艾倫這孩子的理由。懵懂的綠眸子裡多的是怯生的驚恐，顯而易見的，過去的一切他沒有半點印象。

　　剛開始，別提一個陌生人的荒誕理由，更不論年紀，還同為男性，他們高度警覺卻從未有過驅離的打算，也接納我一次次的糾纏不休，直到躲在母親身後的孩子熟悉了我，當然那時，在他眼裡我是鄰居般的存在。

　　我承認，多的是他們于心不忍，我利用了他們的惻隱之心，刻意在他們面前透露這些心靈折磨使我憔悴。  
　　艾倫是我的荼蘼，終究他們不會狠下心看著我自生自滅，幾乎算是將兒子的未來默許託付。我永遠記得在他還小的身軀前，我蹲跪抱緊了在人海中尋覓到的身影。

　　壁掛老時鐘的沉穩滴答聲不絕於耳，我才意會到我是完全憑藉本能追尋他來到這，時間早已晚到晚會結束了，艾倫甚至回到家，打算趁著明日的調整休假日，利用睡前的零碎時間安排輕鬆的閱讀。  
　　他領著我來到沙發坐下，一邊滑落的毛毯與書籍顯示主人放下它們時的匆忙。

　　事實上這時間來到此叨擾，也不好一直待著，艾倫緊緊握著我凍的發紅沒什麼知覺的手，眼角在瞥見了新傷痕，遞了一記惡狠狠的視線後捏得更緊。  
　　在一旁處理院方公文的格里沙似乎也發覺到，取了櫃中兩只玻璃杯，倒滿了伏特加陪我暖身子。  
　　用餐的時間早過了，雖然肚子是空的有些傷胃，但此刻我急於攝取酒精激活熱感中樞。指關節僵硬的抓握幾下，由麻痺的程度推斷原來我在外頭流連相當久。

　　明天肯定是他們一家難得的小聚，而我也不該在人家裡頭久坐。喝完這杯，我該道聲晚安。  
　　可最終，仗著他們的包容，我總是選予取予求的決定。  
　　不想一個人度過難熬的雪夜，捏了捏小了點的掌心，看孩子起身與母親小聲交談了下便回了房。半晌，艾倫背上準備妥的簡便行李輕輕闔上門。

 

　　離開位於世田谷的大廈，已經快要12點，生日這天即將邁入尾聲。  
　　杳無人煙的街道，沒有談話聲的靜謐雪地上頭是彼此緊緊交扣在一塊的手，此刻我不爭氣的肚子相對清晰響亮。

　　「…您沒吃東西還敢喝酒。」

　　「我怎會拒絕格里沙，況且真的比較暖和。」

　　「有誰到了您這個年紀還疏於照料自己的？走吧，那裡有間餐館營業到深夜，現在去還－－」比我小的人沒好氣的訓話，本想拖著我往一個方向前進，我反將人拉住。  
　　扯著他的袖口，我想此刻的我，大概比他還要像個任性的孩子。

　　「我想吃你做的。」

　　「诶…」艾倫有些無奈而困惑的望著我，我知道也許他累的不想下廚，也許根本不想為我這種人，也許…

　　「可是…要做什麼好？太突然了…我做的也不怎麼樣…」

　　「隨便什麼都可以，只要是你做的。」我甚至將頭捱上了他的肩頸，用著幾近卑微的聲音哀求。

　　沒有前世記憶的他不愛我也罷。

　　「嗯…那看看冰箱有什麼就做什麼了。」艾倫還在認真思量，而我因自己的思緒徹底崩潰瓦解。

　　垂繫在煉獄裡的蛛絲能夠承載也就有殺人的本事，如鋼堅韌的細線鑲進皮肉裡，懸在上頭，連帶我的尊嚴一起吊死。  
　　明明手還傳遞著熱度，僅是擅自設想的，就硬生生將我這個人扼殺了。

　　我突如其來的大動作著實中斷了他的喃喃自語，軟弱的程度到了連有假想狀況的念頭都令我恐懼，抱緊他的臂膀顧不得他疼，只能不斷收緊才能緩解我的患得患失。

　　「沒事的哦…我們快點回去吧，外頭夜深了只會更冷。」而他理解我的患得患失。  
　　不知不覺，多年過去，孩子也早有了能夠給我庇護的豐厚羽翅。候鳥老去，也會需要曾經的雛鳥反哺。

 

　　只升了瓦斯爐上的燈，室內映滿暖色，理石磁磚上則是那抹專注的身姿。捏點適量的肉末捲在僅存的菜葉裡熬煮，在快要蒸乾前淋上醬油和糖，甘醇的香味撲鼻，刺激我已衰敗多時的味蕾。

　　過度的飢餓後便是胃液的反撲，噁心感總算在進食後緩解，艾倫和我並排坐著，他輕輕倚靠在我肩頭，說著希望味道還不壞。  
　　他像是能映照人心的鏡象，他了解我不善於在自我矛盾的時候正視他清澈的瞳色，他努力給我的一切能夠一次次使我踏實。雖然我的症狀總是反反覆覆。

 

　　安頓好心力交瘁的我，沐浴過、打理好周遭，留了一盞檯燈，他靠在床頭繼續那未完的進度。我湊近到孩子的腿側，攬著他的腰充當抱枕，不知何時我安心的睡去，直到有另一個體溫一起窩進床鋪裡，眼皮才發覺最後一盞燈已經熄了。

　　「利威爾先生，別哭、別哭…」我聽見他這麼幽幽低語，溫暖的掌心將我攬進他的懷抱裡「我就在這裡哦。」

　　你從沒人們想的軟弱，而我也沒有人們想的牢不可破。

　　「有時，真不知道您在顧慮什麼…請、盡情的向我撒嬌啊…」

　　真是窩囊。

　　藉由他的話語，才知道我的心緒在意志最迷濛的時候溢於言表。

　　吻，是最溫柔而直接的示愛，艾倫極其呵護的捧起我的雙頰，含吻起微涼的嘴唇，柔軟的部份傳遞彼此的體溫。  
　　習於掌握主導權，很快便壓上孩子的身軀，而吻還在繼續。  
　　唇紋被仔細的描摹，他轉而舔舐我微紅的眼角。一直以來沈浸在他各種的貼心，這回卻伴隨莫名的違和，過於熱切的擁抱，以及有意無意的觸碰。  
　　感覺到艾倫一些不明顯，卻又令我在意、使我慌亂的舉動，直到那下撫上我胯部的動作全然跨越了我一直以來構築的界線，我不禁出聲遏阻。

　　「艾倫，你這是…做什麼？」

　　他凝視，他知道我永遠也鬥不過那雙明眸，相望的同時，他悄悄的拉起我的手，鞏固、堅守的準則頃刻被他擊個粉碎，不論前世、不論今生。

　　「不可以嗎？」交疊的手心之下，是洶涌澎湃的心脈，是我這顆枯寂的心靈無法承載的熱度。為了他，再次無法抑止的猖狂。

　　「我再3個月就成年啦。」他勾住我的頸子，飄忽的清嗓在耳畔迴蕩。

　　衣物慢慢地被拉開，他絲毫不避諱我赤裸的眼神，像是為這一天也等待了很久。

　　他略顯瓷白的膚色是張上乘的畫布，肌肉的彈性令我愛不釋口，時是輕吮、時是啃咬。  
　　我看孩子在我眼前掙扎，分不清是搔癢的難耐還是我施力過度的頓痛。我不時周旋於額間與嘴唇落下令他安心的吻。很快的，自頸子、心口到腰際全印上了屬於我的戳記。

　　幾度，熬不過心底的自我譴責幾乎快要罷手，而他勾了勾我的手或是挺身在我耳邊輕聲，不繼續嗎？  
　　依據路西法效應，人一旦被賦予權利，心中多渺小的惡都能暴漲。

　　被退下的外褲卡於纖小的腳踝，在已經挺起、微硬微熱的陰莖上吮吻，現下狀態更為脆弱的部分根本堪不起我的蹂躪。  
　　拱起的被窩裡盡是他輕聲柔媚的呻吟。艾倫有時蹬腳，有時扯住我的髮根，最後雙手是全盡力的在擋去那可愛的面容。  
　　我輕輕的要撥開他的手，發現他是抵死不從，或許在肉莖上留下吻痕真的要比在其他部位上來的疼。折騰他老半天，最後也僅是一個稍縱即逝、為滿足施虐與佔有的紅紫。

　　順乎所以的起了一個頑劣的惡意，在艾倫毫無心裡準備的狀態下用力含吸，他射出了一小股，那是微苦微羶，卻帶有他味道的氣息。  
　　我聽見褲子滑落在地、皮帶扣與地面接觸的清脆碰撞。他在我眼前頻頻顫抖，斑爛的瞳彩說不明白是怒意還是無奈，我只知道，我早該那麼做，也許對於減緩那日益加劇的症狀有所幫助，當然，這多的是我的私慾。

　　鼻樑在他緊實肌理的頸項摩挲，他也轉而向我靠攏、耳鬢廝磨。  
　　唇除了與唇相熨便是撩過每一吋肌膚，到過的地方無一不是會先一口子，然後是粗糙舌面的愛撫，浸潤的翠色眸子擒著淚珠，感受我給予的細微痛楚所帶來無可救藥的歡愉。他將我的掌心按上他的左胸膛，那裡與他敏感的顫抖重疊，是激昂的，鑼鼓喧天。  
　　輕擰輕挑那逐漸嫣紅的粉色乳尖，原先柔軟、稚嫩，現在情色的挺立，散佈蠱惑人心的邀請，那些嗚咽被我嚥去，而他輕咬我的舌根報復。  
　　互相吞嚥舌頭、交換唾液，孩子終究是不安分的也打了我下半身的主意，隔著僅存的衣物揉弄、竄入，在撩撥起慾望後扯下我的底褲，我們順著感官撫弄彼此，浸泡在悄悄攀升的愛慾裡熱烈的交纏、擁吻。

　　這不是我們第一次接吻，卻是頭一次如此煽惑，不激情躁動，但卻綿密深達心扉。

　　天真爛漫的孩子，當他純潔的手撫上我的器官套弄，我才真正了解到什麼是性。  
　　那雙稚嫩的掌心，從只有我的一半大小守護至今，不讓人接近、不讓人捷足先登，吝惜、傾盡天下去珍愛，而今卻親自玷污，引領他為甘美的禁果墮落。認知衝擊的我沒有射卻達到了心靈上的高潮，污穢、邪淫，卻是令彼此都萬劫不復的渴求。

　　我沒有想過這一天的到來要比預想提早太多，我還認為他是那個不會將痛苦表現出來的孩子，因此身邊不可能有充裕的保護用品，我僅能依循一切不會傷到他的方式。  
　　第一次，讓情人趴臥會比較輕鬆。第一次，第一次…  
　　沒有潤滑的幫助，考驗耐力，同時也是證明我愛的是他這個人，而非僅是身體上的索要，我比任何人想的都要貪婪，人和心，我全要了。

　　從未被觸碰的地方，緊致瑟縮的花蕾在一次次的推進下綻放，反射性的繃緊死死的咬住我的指頭，進退維谷間，只能緩緩抽動，輕順著孩子的背脊，我聽見他綿長柔嫩的喘息。

　　逐漸敏感的濕潤，減少了指頭與炙熱內裡的摩擦，黏膩的蜜水在指間纏蜷，對於身兼情人與長輩的我，走到這一步似乎不是破滅的結局。私處已馴化成雌獸般的懇求，懇求劇烈的搗毀來填補寧靜的空蕩。我知道，我知道我要讓你失望了。

　　大概是，感受到了我的踟躇，他努力的背過身凝望，手不住的向後摸索我的所在。

　　「艾倫…」我只能一次次喚著他的名諱，像讚美神譚反覆詠歎，不敢回握那纖薄的雙手。

　　如同，當初沒有能力握緊，親眼看著你向下墜落、墜落…  
　　如今，何來資格？

　　「現在，拒絕我都來的及，雖然我們都是男性也許沒那麼－－」

　　他突然硬是側過上身也要勾住我的頸子，孩子也多少染了大人的劣根性，他用吻堵去了我原本未完的顧忌。

　　「您才，別拒絕了這能綁住我的機會吧？」

　　我沒想過任何要困住艾倫、讓他失去自由的想法，但我一直都該肩負的罪業或許早在相遇時就命中注定要拋下。他抹平了千年的遺憾，讓無色的氣泡鮮明，禁錮的牢籠看透外界的色彩。

　　「哈啊－－」他釋放了一小聲高亢的驚叫，這個視角，我只能盯著他顫抖不已的背脊。

　　「還好嗎？」我們的交談聲已足夠細微，但就像生怕嚇著他似的，我亟欲壓低音量靠近他的耳畔。

　　「痛…好痛……」聽到他喊痛，人又抖成這樣，霎時的驚慌失措讓我判斷該盡快收手。

　　「別－－」他拉住我的手腕，終止了我當下的動作「等等…請不要退出去…一下就習慣了。」

　　我們的呼吸很沉，我聽見艾倫確實從孩子長成、長開的證明，他的呼吸輕哼並非孩童的清亮，而是已經帶有了男性的磁音。

　　要如何去回報一個不管經過幾生都對你義無反顧的人？我的世界在崩塌又重組，我有些鼻酸，懸浮在空中幾世紀的靈魂最後終得歸宿，他精準地在洪流中捕獲我的執著，飛到我身邊，於我展開的雙臂撲個滿懷。  
　　我摟住他的腰際，攬緊他整個人，舔咬著不再負傷的後頸，狠戾的挺動、貫穿。  
　　來吧，一切都化為烏有，在迴蕩的吟哦裡忘卻經歷過的傷痛，在一次次直逼末梢的快感裡緬懷。  
　　正視你的愛比一切都重要，我試著了卻總希望時間能倒轉的念頭。

 

　　「我們前世…做過嗎？」他的聲音變得軟糯，在激情中問著純真的密語。

　　「沒有。」

　　「那就好…這樣，就不會被比較了。」他沁著滿額的薄汗淺笑，隨著我的每一下肆虐溺斃、擱淺。  
　　纏緊器官的地方紅腫，和蒼白的膚色對比，我壓低身子，不住的吻他吐露悅耳淫聲的小嘴，在射精前一秒，縱身同他星殞。

 

　　「艾倫。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「愛我。」

　　「我不一直愛著您嗎？」高潮過後，他攀緊我的肩胛，使我們嵌的毫無間隙，我才想起我該阻止他翻身…

 

 

　　模糊間我下意識的撈找本該護在懷裡的東西，發現那裡如同從前一樣空蕩蕩的，雙手、身軀、眼前，盡是些殘破不堪的血肉與遺憾，強烈的空蕩感讓我瞬間窒息。睜眼。

　　我看見艾倫攀在床靠著的那一面窗。  
　　清晨的氣溫更加凜冽，而被子根本沒起到保暖作用，他裸著上身，僅有雙膝至大腿的遮蔽，由我這角度，還能看見那腰肢上我失控的抓痕。

　　「您醒了。」我將被子罩住彼此，一同和艾倫擠在窗框前，一夜過去，外頭已有明顯厚厚的一層積雪。可能需要出動鏟雪車的那種程度。

　　「這麼早起又光著會著涼的。在看什麼？」

　　「剛才，聖誕老人來過囉。」

　　「經過這一帶？」東京的清晨事實上是一片灰白，這個位置望出去還看得見其他高聳建物，與施工樓頂的塔式起重，地鐵的震盪依稀可以捕捉，昨日節慶的歡騰大概可以從街道的碎屑看出。

　　「嗯！送了禮物給我。」

　　「不可能，他只給乖孩子。像你這樣讓人操心、可能害得自己感冒的傢伙才沒你的份。」我撩起他的髮鬢，吻了吻水潤艷紅的嘴唇，一面悉聽他的哼笑。

　　「才不，他確實給我了。」

　　東京的清晨籠在一層薄霧裡，深夜的街燈陸續熄滅，取而代之是即將劃破寧靜的晦澀微光。

　　靠著他趴在窗沿，摟緊那與記憶中如一瘦弱的身軀，傾注我兩世的愛戀。

　　「這次，想跟你一起死…」

　　「向死而生…是嗎？可以啊，很新穎的生日願望。」我一向拙劣的用字遣詞似乎對他而言都能完整解讀出全意。

　　蕭瑟讓我們很快又眷戀起床鋪的溫度，在我闔上眼耽溺於他的甘美前我聽見他這麼說道。

　　「我不知道我讓您難過多久，但這次我會陪您到最後。」

 

 

大叔就跟兔子一樣，太寂寞會死掉哦


End file.
